moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Hunter 2: Legacy of the Beast
Ed Hunter 2: Legacy of the Beast is a 2020 film. The film follows Eddie as he faces off against Satan, who has shattered his soul across the realms, with the help of a new ally, the Clairvoyant. It is the seventeenth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe and a sequel to the 2019 film Ed Hunter, being the second sequel in the Universe, the first being The Final Cut. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Eddie Raymond, a teenage whiz kid who transformed into a hideous monster, and killed the FBI. *Kendall Seader as The Clairvoyant, Eddie's new ally, who aids him in regaining his soul. *Gage Pearson as Satan, the gatekeeper of Hell, and the main antagonist. *Charlie Janicki as an Owl Cultist, the first bad guy that Satan employs. *Zac Streeter as Horus, an Egyptian god and the second bad guy that Satan employs. Plot Several years after killing the FBI, Eddie Raymond now works as an intergalactic bounty hunter. One day, he goes to a vortex swallowing up stars. After a hard battle, the controller of the vortex is revealed to be Satan, wanting revenge for controlling him as a marionette. Satan kills Eddie, sending him down to Earth. Eddie is unharmed, but his soul is scattered across the Maiden Realms. He stalks across the Ailing Kingdom, and almost kills The Clairvoyant. The Clairvoyant reveals Eddie is a being called an Eternal, which is the reason why he survived the nuclear explosion. The two fight it out, and the Clairvoyant wins, tying him to a tree. Eddie breaks free, and calls a truce. The two walk across the Ailing Kingdom, but face off against an Owl Cultist and his crew. Once defeating him, the Owl Cultist reveals he was employed by a being. Eddie pieces together this is Satan. Eddie takes out some spare portals from the first movie and they go to Night City, Eddie's hometown, where a punk version of him fights him. Eddie is victorious, and recruits the punk to his team, sending him to the Ailing Kingdom. Eddie and the Clairvoyant travel in time to West End, where the FBI is fighting Eddie's first form. They are confused by two Eddies, and fight them both. The two Eddies team up and Eddie sends his Killers form to the Ailing Kingdom. Back in Hell, the FBI Agents fight another version of Eddie, and the real Eddie helps him. Eddie sends the Number of the Beast form to the Ailing Kingdom, but he sees Satan getting away. Eddie interrogates Satan, who disappears in smoke. Eddie and the Clairvoyant head to the Shady Pines Asylum, where after killing more FBI agents, they send Piece of Mind Eddie to the Ailing Kingdom. Back in Egypt, they find that Powerslave Eddie has left, but a Mummy version of Eddie appears to help them fight Horus, the new god. Horus feeds them information that Satan controlled him. They go to the future after sending Mummy Eddie to the Ailing Kingdom. They take Somewhere in Time Eddie, and they go to an Arctic Wasteland. They rescue Seventh Son Eddie from a Moonchild. They visit a graveyard, where No Prayer for the Dying Eddie attacks a gravekeeper. The two travel to the forest, where Fear of the Dark Eddie attacks the FBI. After sending Fear of the Dark Eddie to the Ailing Kingdom, they find a legless Eddie strapped to a table. An evil scientist shows up, and they set X Factor Eddie free. The next battle is in a RadioShack, where Eddie and the Clairvoyant have a virtual battle. In the Brave New World, a hideous monster attacks the city. Eddie turns into a cloud, and several spitfires attack. The two go to the Land of the Dead, where Reaper Eddie has a dance battle with them. On a Battlefield, a soldier named Beezlebub attacks soldiers. Eddie and the Clairvoyant beat him and his brother, Wrath. On the moon, they find Final Frontier Eddie, attacking Jason Wright. Satan contacts Eddie and tells him to meet in South America, where they go. A final battle ensues with all the Eddie's attacking Satan's forces with Fury skills. Satan is defeated as Eddie turns into Eternity Eddie, and the film ends, Soundtrack